


and we can cross that line

by gertstarlight



Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [6]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, court and yolanda cannot stop looking at each other, kinda spicy..., takes place in the summer after s1 so rick and beth are already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertstarlight/pseuds/gertstarlight
Summary: This definitely sets them back a full 4 hours and although Beth wasn’t the type to kill, she might consider it after walking into the mess Courtney and Yolanda just made.Yolanda questions shyly, “how long do we have before Beth finds out?”tumblr request: kiss to distract
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: felt the stars align when your lips touched mine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833016
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	and we can cross that line

**Author's Note:**

> there's no storylinbe to this it just exists

Festive smiles and an excited buzz of summer thrill rang through the air as the sun poured into the Chapel house’s messy kitchen. The members of the JSA worked in well-oiled harmony to accomplish their latest mission: “the greatest ever coolest cake my parents have ever seen,” squealed the star-spangled leader of the team.  
“Don’t you think you’re setting the bar a little too high, Court?” Yolanda questions with a laugh.  
“Mr.Dugan and mrs.Whitmo- I mean Pat and Barbara!” Beth corrects with her classic smile after a nudging look from Courtney, “they deserve the world’s greatest coolest cake ever.”  
“It’s the greatest EVER coolest cake, Beth” corrects the amused short blonde.  
“Uh Beth, timer!” Rick’s informative tone alerts Beth as he fidgets with a small dial on the oven.  
A light touch from her hand on his, softens the confused emotion he wore for the last few agonizing minutes, trying to fight her oven to preheat. Complicated engines and futuristic goggles were an easy task but his girlfriend’s kitchen stove was a whole other source of bewilderment. Rick shifted aside to let Beth work the one job he had, spin a knob and wait for the ding. The easiest job and somehow he still couldn’t manage. Not on purpose of course. He would never mess up a slight task just to get close to her. Of course he wouldn’t.  
“How is he making a move on someone he’s already dating?” Yolanda chuckled while holding the bowl steady as Courtney mixed the batter.  
“That's what I was thinking!” whispered Courtney, she straightened her posture when she saw Beth approaching.  
“Okay, the oven is all set but I’m gonna go grab my new mitts!” Beth’s optimism boomed through the kitchen.  
Giving her a few affirmative responses, the others return to their baking while Beth strolls up to her room. As Rick starts laying out baking pans, Courtney and Yolanda snicker as they try to smooth out the batter. Getting a little lost in the fun of inside jokes and Courtney’s sweet humming quickened Yolanda’s pulse. The filled bowl in her hands shakes out of control as the batter spirals on to the counter.  
This definitely sets them back a full 4 hours and although Beth wasn’t the type to kill, she might consider it after walking into the mess Courtney and Yolanda just made. Rick’s mind spirals as he sees the batter splattered across the counter start to drip on the floor.  
Yolanda questions shyly, “how long do we have before Beth finds out?”  
“She won’t! Clean this up while I go take care of Beth,” he instructs as Courtney chuckles to herself while Yolanda responds, “we can get it cleaned in about 20 minutes, or 30.”  
“Fine but just figure it out!”  
Slightly cursing under his breath, Rick freaks out realizing that stubborn Beth would insist on cleaning up all on her own. He rushes upstairs and knocks on her open door.  
“Rick what are you doing up here?”  
“Just got bored of watching Court try to woo Yolanda and wanted to stay up here for a while” Rick could hear the pace of his heart start to shake his voice.  
“Well I’m headed to the kitchen anyways” Beth announced, oblivious to the mess.  
“WAIT, BETH NO!” he panics.  
Maybe Beth was a bit more intuitive than she gave herself credit for. If the slight change of tone in his voice could raise her suspicions then she was definitely more intuitive than she thought. Watching her boyfriend nervously swing his head around the room, she realizes he’s hiding something.  
“We should just hang out here,” she hears the nervous twitch in his voice. Oh he’s definitely hiding something.  
She feels his hand tug on to hers as her feet shuffle closer to his. Worries of his not-so-well hidden secret washes away as he pulls her in. Their faces tilted towards each other, as she closed the few inches of unnecessary space between their lips. Soft clash of their lovestruck smiles made the clattering from the kitchen disappear. Wait. The kitchen. But Rick… he was right here so maybe those two unsupervised teens in the kitchen couldn’t mess up too badly.  
Melting into the kiss, he feels the front of his shirt get curled in her hand as they shuffle towards the bed. What started as a calculated plan turns into something he knows they shouldn’t be doing but it's very easy to get lost in the romantic haze of Beth’s lips. Rick knows this was never the plan however, the direction this was heading towards wasn’t bad either. All his mental reasoning gets tossed aside.  
Losing track of time to hop around the idea of getting into more. They both reached this far before and they both know what comes after.  
“Rick we can’t, not right now,” Beth sloppily mumbles since her mind is occupied at the moment.  
He separates their lips to stutter an understanding disappointment.  
“Courtney and Yolanda are downstairs and I don’t want them getting suspicious.”  
“Yeah, they don’t need to start asking questions about us,” he said those words knowing she wasn’t willing to break their close proximity either. Maybe kissing her was more enticing than baking the coolest cake in the galaxy.  
“Okay, thirty minutes is clearly not the same for them as it is for us,” sasses Courtney, drying off the last kitchen towel.  
“Wait, I hear them coming down the stairs!”  
“Yolanda, your senses are getting more cat-like and you’re not even wearing your suit, that’s so cool,”  
Rushing down the stairs, Beth and Rick haphazardly enter the kitchen where the two girls stood.  
“Um Beth, your shirt is buttoned up wrong,” Yolanda snickers as Courtney laughs into her shoulder.  
“Also Rick is that a-“ Beth hushes Courtney with a quick stare as she glanced at Rick's collarbone.  
“OKAY,” she declares to distract the others from the obvious elephant in the room, “we should get baking!”


End file.
